Warrior Lemons
by EmberXsong5050
Summary: Lemons for Warriors! Rape, Romance, Lust, and other stuff. Not good at summaries, but please R&R!
1. Dove X Tiger

**Hello! First up is Dovewing and Tigerheart. It's a rape.**

**Please send in reviews telling me what you want! Just fill out the form at the bottom of this page.**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**

Dovewing padded through the forest, senses alert for prey. She stopped for a moment to taste the air. She smelt rabbit! Her eyes looked for the source. They settled on the roots of a birch tree, where a white-tailed rabbit was nibbling at seeds.

Dovewing licked her lips and moved into a hunter's crouch. Once ready, she began slithering forward. One fox-length... Three tail-lengths... Two tail-lengths... One tail-length... Bang! She pounced. She missed and the rabbit went darting off.

Dovewing streamed after it. One more heart-beat... She pounced again, and this time she caught the rabbit and rolled over with it. She delivered the killing bite, and she sat up and looked around. Her eyes widened. She had run into ShadowClan territory, and she was so deep in, she didn't know how to get out.

Dovewing sprang up as she heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. She sniffed the air. Tigerheart! Thank StarClan, she thought. "Come out Tigerheart," she mewed. He did.

Tigerheart smiled. "Got yourself in a bit of a jam, huh Dovewing?" he said teasingly.

Dovewing laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess so. Could you lead me back?"

Tigerheart nodded. "Of course! Follow me," he said and began walking away.

Dovewing followed, keeping alert for other ShadowClan cats. She noticed they were heading towards the mountains and asked, "Are you sure this is the right way Tigerheart?" She was getting a little nervous.

"Yes, it's just a short cut!"

Dovewing nodded, but she still wasnt fully convinced.

A few minutes later they reached an old two-leg nest. It was around midday now, and it was hot. The nest looked cool and shady.

"Why don't we rest here a while?" Tigerheart asked.

Dovewing hesitated but nodded. She wanted to get backhome before they started looking for her, but she was hot and tired. She followed Tigerheart into the nest and lay down.

Dovewing suddenly felt a weight on her back and she hissed. She turned hnew head to look at the attacker. Tigerheart?! "What-what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Tigerheart had a grin plastered to his muzzle. "Something I'vebeen wanting to do for a long time. You're in heat Dovewing, and it was a mistake to choose Bumblestripe. You always loved me, but you chose him! Now you'll pay."

Dovewing whimpered. She hadn't even realized she was in heat.

"If you struggle I'll kill everyone you love, one by one," Tigerheart continued.

Dovewing nodded feebly. Tigerheart smirked and dismounted. He yanked her tail up and sniffed at her pussy. She shuddered. He licked around the edges before plunging in, scraping at her walls with his sandpaper tongue. Dovewing whimpered, but Tigerheart continued. He then hit her pleasure spot. Dovewing tried to hold back a moan, but it escaped her lips. Tigerheart smirked and hit it over and over again, feeling his cock becoming erect. Dovewing moaned louder and stuck her hindquarters in the air and moving back, trying to get more contact. As soon as Tigerheart pulled out of her pussy, she realized what was happening and whimpered again.

Tigerheart, his cock now fully erect, ignored her whimpers and mounted her. He rubbed at her folds with his member before plunging in. Dovewing screeched in pain and tried to wiggle forward, but Tigerheart held her firmly by her scruff. He thrust harder and faster, and Dovewing whimpered loudly. He was tearing her insides apart.

Tigerheart felt his climax coming and he started panting. "I'm gonna cum!" he yowled in excitement. Dovewing shut her eyes tight, waiting for it to be over. Tigerheart's seed shot into her, some spilling out. At the same time Dovewing's juices flowed out and they mixed together. Tigerheart dismounted and lapped up the cum and she-cat juices. Then he flipped Dovewing over and layed on top of her so that his cock was hanging in front of her muzzle. Dovewing whimpered. "Suck it!" Tigerheart commanded. Dovewing hesitantly took into her mouth and began sucking on it. Tigerheart groaned and began thrusting. Dovewing nibbled on it a little bit and slipped her tongue into it occasionally. Tigerheart groaned louder and shot a big load of cum into her mouth. Dovewing gagged but swallowed it. Tigerheart got off of her and hissed in her ear, "Don't tell anyone about this or we'll have to have another session. Got it?" Dovewing nodded then shot off into the forest.

Eventually she found her way back and took a bath in the stream. She hated the water, but it soothed her sore pussy and cleaned her pelt off. She went back tp camp and fell asleep.

**Heres the form.**

**Cats:**

**Type (rape, romance, etc.)**

**Extra info:**


	2. Fire X Cinder

**Here's another one! It's FirexCinder. **

**Also, I forgot to disclaim warriors, so...**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**There we go, all good now. So now the story!**

Firestar woke up to dawn light streaming into his den. He scrambled up and stretched before walking out of his den. He knew he had to start with his duties, but he was just so damn horny. He couldn't help but stare at every she-cat's pussy.

Firestar shook his head and began with patrols. He went on one of the border patrols. This is so boring, he thought. Nothing but our own scent-markers.

When the patrol got back, Firestar decided he couldn't wait any longer. He retreated to his den and lay down on his back. He used one of his paws to coax his cock out of its sheath. He threw his head back and groaned.

The ginger tom looked at his now fully erect cock and leaned forward. He brushed his tongue over it and shivered. He did it again, a little harder this time. He moaned and went faster, getting into it. After a few heartbeats, he was licking it vigorously, unable to contain himself.

Firestar felt his climax coming on, and no sooner than he'd grinned, then did it shoot up like a fountain. He caught most of it in his mouth, but some spilled out, which he lapped up quickly. He began sucking on his cock when suddenly the vines for the entrance parted and Cinderpaw came in.

Firestar stopped mid-suck and stared at Cinderpaw. Cinderpaw looked at him wide eyed. "I-I... Sorry I just... Well I... Maybe we..." she stuttered. Firestar sat down properly and was about to yell at her for coming in without asking, but then he realized she was in heat. He purred. "It's ok Cinderpaw. What did you need?" A look of relief passed on her face. "Well I was going to ask if you could come with me to look for herbs.

"Why don't we do something better?" Firestar asked and stood up. Cinderpaw looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. Firestar flicked his tail over her pussy and her eyes widened. "You mean?" Firestar nodded. "But I'm a medicine cat apprentice! I can't do that!"

Firestar chuckled. "I'm the Clan's leader. I can bend the code." Cinderpaw didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" Firestar nodded. "Well ok then, I suppose."

Firestar smiled. "Follow me," he mewed and began walking out of his den. Cinderpaw followed. A few cats stared at them, wondering what they were doing, but they quickly went back to their duties, figuring it was some medicine cat stuff.

When they got to the two-leg place, Firestar went inside, Cinderpaw following. Her limo had made the trip a little longer than it should have been, and Firestar's cock was pulsing.

Cinderpaw was looking nervous so Firestar licked her ear in reassurance. "It's ok Cinderpaw. I'll make sure not to cum inside of you so that there's no chance of you getting kits." Cinderpaw nodded feebly.

Firestar moved to her tail end and gently pushed her tail up. He put his cool nose to her steaming hot core and Cinderpaw hissed in pleasure. Firestar smiled and began licking around the edges of her pussy, teasing her. Cinderpaw, all traces of doubt gone from her mind, pushed back to get him to go to her core. Firestar happily obliged and rasped his tongue over her entrance. She gasped and closed her eyes in bliss.

Firestar licked the entrance a few more times before flicking his tongue in. After getting a small taste he put his whole tongue in and cleaned her walls. Cinderpaw moaned and bucked back. He licked faster until Cinderpaw's cooling juices flowed out onto the ground. He lapped them up eagerly then proceeded to climb on top of her.

Cinderpaw shifted into a mating crouch to make it more comfortable for him, and Firestar positioned himself on top of her. His member, now fully erect, teased her entrance. Then it went in slowly so as not to hurt her too badly.  
Cinderpaw growled at the feeling of the tom inside her. It hurt. "Just let it sit there until I get used to it," she said quietly. Firestar nodded and didn't thrust it out. After a while Cinderpaw nodded. "Ok, you can start thrusting now."

Firestar thrusted out slowly, then went in again. He repeated this several times until Cinderpaw moaned and he knew she was completely used to it. He started going faster and harder. He groaned when Cinderpaw tightened her walls around him and became wetter. This turned him on tremendously and he went even harder. Cinderpaw yowled in ecstasy, throwing her head back and bucking in tune with Firestar.

Firestar groaned louder as he felt his climax coming. He remembered the promise he made to Cinderpaw and he yanked himself out. Then he placed his cock on her back and his seed spurted out and soaked her fur. She yowled again at the feeling.

Firestar grinned and dismounted. He went to Cinderpaw's head. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Cinderpaw smiled and shook her head. They began grooming each other, and once they were done, they padded back to camp.

"Wait!" Firestar said, spotting a patch of catnip. "Why don't we get some catnip so that we don't arouse suspicion?" Cinderpaw nodded and got as much catnip as she could hold. Firestar did the same and they began walking to the medicine cat den. Yellowfang wasn't there, so when they put away the catnip Firestar said, "We should do this again." Cinderpaw smiled. "I'd like that." Firestar flicked his tail in goodbye and disappeared to his den.


End file.
